Our Reunion
by Strider Noir
Summary: The story takes place after Alpha-152's defeat at the MIST laboratory. My own version of how the two sisters buried the hatchet. Rating may change into M. Warning: Incest Ayane x Kasumi My first story, R&R please. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

"No! Master Hayate! Master Ryu!" The Hajin Mon Master screamed, as she watched the huge platform separate her and Kasumi from the two men. "Shoot." She cursed silently under her breath.

"Niisan! Hayabusa-san!" Due to the battle they had against Alpha, both of them were at their half-strength. Kasumi tried to utilize her ninja speed to join Hayate and Ryu from the other side but fails.

"Kasumi! Ayane!" Hayate was clearly trying to do the same. However, his condition was worse. The side effects of the earlier operation, the reawakening of the Project Epsilon, were taking place thus preventing his body to move as he wished.

"We must leave this place Hayate, before it's too late." The Dragon Ninja calmly said despite the situation. "Do you want all of us to die here?" Ryu continued his reprimand towards the Mugen Tenshin leader while giving out a hand to assist his bestfriend. Hayate, giving his sisters a last glance through the fallen platform, let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing Ryu's hand and head towards the exit of the lab.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." These were Hayate's last unspoken for his beloved sisters.

Soon after, the ceiling collapsed, crushing the floor where both the shinobi sisters were standing at. Ayane landed painfully on her back, while Kasumi did on her stomach, surprisingly not as hurt as the purple-haired kunoichi .

"Ugh." Ayane tried to stand up. "Ayane! Look out!" Kasumi warned her sister as a huge chunk of cement was about to crush Ayane. "Dammit!" Due to her injury, the Female Tengu couldn't move as swiftly as she would have done normally. Ayane just shut her eyes, waiting for her humiliating demise. Realizing that nothing has happened, she reopened her eyes. Confusion was clearly evident in those crystal pools of scarlet. That look was changed into shock when she saw Kasumi's face a mere inches before hers.

"K-kasumi…" The killer kunoichi's expression was now a mix of her previous emotions. Why would Kasumi do this? All she did was hate Kasumi, up to the point where she wanted to take the nukenin's life in her own hands.

"Ayane…" The older sister's lips formed into a smile of relief.

Ayane was speechless. "W-we can make it. Trust me." Kasumi said, a trickle of blood from her head dropped on Ayane's left cheek. That's when Ayane saw that Kasumi used her body to shield her from the huge debris. "Kasumi, you're… bleeding." There was a hint of concern in the purplette's voice. "I'm alright Ayane. How about you? Are you hurt?" Kasumi was almost lying atop Ayane, the distance between them was getting smaller and smaller as the remains of the heavy platform pressed onto Kasumi's back.

Ayane tried to move, or else, both of them would be crushed to death. Unfortunately, Kasumi's weight and the rock above her made it impossible. "(Darn. I don't wanna die here, not this way.)" Ayane's mind was too busy to realize that Kasumi was placing both of her arms onto her sister's sides, somehow creating a human barrier. "Don't worry, Ayane. I will protect you. I cannot let you die like this." The look in the brunette's eyes reminded Ayane of the time when Hayate was crippled by Raidou. It was bold and determined.

"Kasumi… Why? I…" Ayane couldn't translate her feelings into words. Hey eyes did instead, forming tears on her claret crystals. "Ayane… I love you, and I'll always will." Kasumi's honey brown eyes mimicked those of Ayane's.

Normally, Ayane would get mad at Kasumi. Surpisingly, she smiled at Kasumi before tilting her head upwards to meet the nukenin's plush tiers.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss was innocent. Even Kasumi can tell that this is Ayane's first. It wasn't the kind of love she meant in her previous statement but she made no attempt to break the kiss. She didn't feel any disgust or guilt.

Ayane sighed in content after breaking the kiss, a faint blush apparent on her alabaster cheeks. "..." She tilted her head sideward to avoid Kasumi's gaze. Was she embarrassed because she did that?

"Ayane…" Kasumi softly said. "Look at me." Ayane kept looking to the side. "Look at me, please?" The brunette pleaded. Slowly, Ayane moved her head to meet Kasumi's eyes. "W-what?"

A warm smile came from the auburn-haired kunoichi. "Did that make you feel better?" Ayane didn't answer. Instead, she tried to reach the flash kunai inside the holster on her right. The kunai found itself in Ayane's hand soon after.

"Ayane, what are you-" Kasumi's speech was interrupted when she saw Ayane's crimson eyes. Unlike Kasumi's gentle ones, hers were cold and fearless. "Hmph." Ayane's soft lips curled into a smirk as she thrust the exploding kunai against the large piece of concrete behind Kasumi. As soon as it started to explode, Ayane wrapped her arms around her sister and rolled far enough to the side to avoid the blast.

It happened so fast that Kasumi was now lying below Ayane. "Ayane… I'm not your bed." Kasumi said in a joking manner. "Do you know how much you weigh?"

"Did you just say that I'm fat?" The younger sister arched her brow and pouted. "You look so cute when you pout, Ayane-chan." Kasumi said as placed a hand on her sister's cheek. "S-stop that." Ayane tried her best to put on her signature serious expression to prevent Kasumi from saying such things.

The sounds of the collapsing structure returned once again. The walls near them started to fall apart.

"Kasumi, we better move now." Ayane said and quickly stood up. The minor injury on her back seemed to disappear. "You better go alone. You can't escape in time if I come with you." Kasumi said, still lying on her back. "That's foolish. Come on." The lavender-haired girl held her sister's hand gently and assisted her to stand up.

Ayane put Kasumi's arm above her shoulders while she put hers on the other girl's waist and they started walking together. "Ayane, where are we going? We're trapped. I don't have enough ki to perform the Torn Sky Blast." Kasumi stated. "Neither do I…" Ayane responded and stopped walking.

"We both can't make it." Ayane finally realized. "No, you still can-" Kasumi's statement was left unfinished due to Ayane's sudden outburst. "I won't! The only way to escape this place is to blow it up with ninpo. But neither of us has enough ki to do so! By the time our ki replenishes, we're already crushed to death!"

Ayane was right, Kasumi realized. "I'm sorry, Ayane."

"Sorry for what?" The violet-haired girl was obviously annoyed.

"For everything…" The older woman looked away but Ayane just remained silent.

"Ayane, if I were to die now, I want to die in your hands." Kasumi grabbed Ayane's hands and placed them around her neck. The Hajin Mon leader's ruby eyes widened in shock. "You've always wanted this, haven't you? I… I have caused you lots of pain. I deserve this." Tears start to form in the Kunoichi of Destiny's caramel brown orbs.

Ayane didn't say anything. Sure she hated Kasumi and became jealous of her, but she knew it wasn't her fault why all those things happened to her.

"We're sisters and yet I-" Kasumi continued but was cut short when Ayane said, "Shut up! I don't wanna hear about it again!" Those crimson eyes narrowed. Ayane knew that Kasumi was just provoking her so she could fulfill her sister's death wish.

"Everyone treated me like a princess while you-" Ayane's hands tightened around the runaway ninja's neck, earning a painful cry from the latter. The younger woman clenched her teeth in annoyance.

"(Please do it Ayane.)" Kasumi shut her eyes as she silently pleaded.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. I apologize for the errors. I'm not a native speaker and I'm having a hard time translating my thoughts into words. I promise to try my best and finish the story.

* * *

Ayane kept her hands around her sister's neck. Is she really going to kill Kasumi?

"P-please… do what you… wish to do to me." The auburn-haired girl said as she gasped in pain. Hearing that, a smirk formed on the Female Tengu's luscious lips. "I will." Ayane said as she gazed at Kasumi with those cold crimson eyes. Slowly, her grip loosened around Kasumi's neck, making the older woman look at her in confusion.

"(What is she planning?)" A question rang in Kasumi's head. Once again, the long-haired woman studied her younger sister's face, trying to decipher Ayane's intentions. Anyone could tell that the Killer Kunoichi is plotting something… evil and tormenting.

While Kasumi was busy having these thoughts in mind, Ayane's nimble hands cupped her cheeks gently. Kasumi knew that Ayane is going to kiss her again, before she executes this 'evil' plan of hers. So, she closed her eyes and waited for Ayane's supple lips to touch hers. Ayane's devious grin widened upon seeing this.

After a few seconds, the runaway ninja felt something hot and wet touch her lips. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw Ayane lick her lips like a kid savoring a sweet candy. Ayane continued teasing Kasumi by biting her lower lip playfully, gaining a yelp of surprise from the nukenin. She kept attacking Kasumi's lips by alternating between licking and biting until Kasumi pulls away to catch her breath. "A-ayane…"

Disappointed by Kasumi's sudden move, Ayane used the back of her hand to strike her sister in the face. "Do not move unless I told you so!" Instead of feeling emotionally hurt and abused, Kasumi felt something different. The slap indeed hurt physically but the feeling actually made her somewhat… excited. "I… I'm sorry."

Kasumi's reaction fueled her sister's drive to torture her. "(How cute.)" Ayane thought as she caressed the older woman's cheek, tracing the redness caused by the slap. Without a warning, the lavender-haired ninja pushed Kasumi to the floor and straddled the nukenin. "Uh! " Ayane's previous action hurt Kasumi's back, but that wasn't her concern. Ayane being this sadistic isn't news to her. But why is she enjoying this?

"Ayane… Tell me, what are you planning to do? I-is this your way of killing me?"

"You told me to do…" Ayane said while running a finger slowly over Kasumi's lips. "Anything I wish…"

"Y-yes, but…" Kasumi said nervously. "But what?" Ayane's hand moved lower until it reached Kasumi's chin and tilted it to the side. Kasumi was about to respond but she immediately forgot her words when she felt Ayane's teeth upon her left ear. "A-ayane…" A blush spread over the nukenin's cheeks. The younger sister continued making love to her ear by sticking her hot tongue into Kasumi's ear canal. This passionate move made Kasumi feel goosebumps all over her smooth and white skin.

"(I'm… feeling weird.)" The runaway ninja thought. "What's the matter, Kasumi?" Ayane asked between her nibbling and licking. "Ayane… stop. I'm… feeling strange." Kasumi answered, looking away with a blush still on her face. "Strange?" The killer kunoichi tried to act dumb. "Like?"

Ayane's question made Kasumi's blush intensify. Hearing no answer from the brown-haired girl, Ayane moved her lips below her sister's ear and sucked the flesh in there. Kasumi was caught off guard thus letting out a moan in response. "You like it. Does it turn you on?" Ayane paused and looked at her sister seductively. "N-no…" Kasumi tried to deny but her stuttering speech and the blush on her face gave her away. "We'll see." Ayane smirked as she resumed her earlier action, trailing light, feather-like kisses on Kasumi's neck. The kisses became more sensual as Ayane went lower and lower. The Female Tengu paused for a while when she reached Kasumi's cleavage. The latter swallowed in nervousness when she saw and felt her sister's lips resting between her breasts.

Once again, Ayane gave Kasumi that 'look' before licking the said area. Kasumi felt her nipples harden. Ayane can tell by looking at her outfit. "Ooh… What are these?" She said as she run her fingers over Kasumi's breasts. "Kyah!" Kasumi cried in surprise as she felt a wave of pleasurable chills down her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

"I… like your new outfit." Ayane commented as she moved her hand lower to pull the zipper of Kasumi's top down. "Where did you get it? It looks similar to mine and Ryu-sama's." The younger kunoichi's crimson eyes marveled at the newly revealed skin while kissing and licking every inch of it.

"I-I… uh…" Kasumi couldn't form a coherent speech. She loved the sight of Ayane looking at her, rather at her body with lust and excitement.

"Oh, are you gonna keep responding to me like that?" The Killer Kunoichi paused to look up at her older sister, feigning disappointment. "I'm sorry. Please continue-" Kasumi blushed like a tomato then quickly covered her mouth upon realizing what she said. Reflexively, she avoided Ayane's gaze while silently hoping that her sister had not heard her plea.

As expected, a seductive smirk appeared on Ayane's lips. "What did you just say?"

Kasumi just shook her head and remained silent, still embarrassed.

"But I heard something~" Ayane said in a semi-sing song voice. It was definitely very new to Kasumi's ears. "That was… n-nothing." Kasumi isn't a good liar at all. The nervousness in her voice was very apparent that it made Ayane chuckle. "You're hopeless, Kasumi."

Kasumi just kept looking away, waiting for Ayane to resume her passionate moves. But Ayane isn't moving or anything, she's being a tease at the moment. The brown-haired girl couldn't take it any longer so she slowly moved her head to meet Ayane's eyes.

"What's the matter Kasumi? Did you bite your tongue or something?" Ayane said, licking her finger lovingly as Kasumi watched her. Once again, Kasumi's face turned red. "Ayane… please… D-don't do this." The runaway kunoichi tried her best to keep her eyes on Ayane's. It's her way to show that she is sincere to her words.

"Don't do this? Okay." She replied nonchalantly. With that, Ayane removed her hands on Kasumi then started to remove herself from Kasumi. Before Ayane was able to do so, Kasumi quickly pulled her sister to her and the scene ended into them being face-to-face. Thanks to her reflexes. Her hands prevented her from landing directly into her sister's face.

Ayane's ruby eyes widened in shock at this bold move. It was so… unexpected from Kasumi.

"K-kasumi?" Ayane didn't get an answer but a fervent kiss on the lips. Kasumi claimed her sister's plush lips possessively, prising them open for a passionate dance. When Kasumi's tongue found Ayane's, the latter moaned into the older woman's mouth. Kasumi is in control now.

"(This… bitch…)" Ayane cursed her sister silently, as the two of them continue to taste each other's mouth. The violet-haired girl was enjoying it so much that she didn't notice that Kasumi's hands are on her chest, feeling the soft mounds under her clothing. "(Nggh…)" She doesn't want to be dominated. And so, she bit her sister's tongue to stop her movements. "Ow." Kasumi cried after breaking the kiss.

With Ayane's teeth gritted, she lowered herself a bit to gain access to Kasumi's ample chest. In one swift move, she pushed Kasumi's unzipped top to the side to reveal her blue-white undergarment. Ayane's brow raised. "You still have no sense in fashion I see."

"Oh well, it's not important this time." A wicked grin flashed on Ayane's face as she slipped her hand under Kasumi's bra. Kasumi moaned in response as she felt Ayane's hand on her breast. Her other hand followed suit. "You're so… huge. My hands could barely cover your breasts." Ayane commented as her hands started to fondle the former Tenjin Mon kunoichi's soft globes. "S-stop." Kasumi was struggling to respond due to Ayane's erotic ministrations. "Ayane… I-it's embarrassing…"

Ayane ignored Kasumi's complaints then proceeded to completely expose the latter's lively breasts. "Ayane!" Kasumi's hands quickly covered her bare chest, blushing as she did so. "Hmph! Don't be so stubborn!" Forcefully, Ayane removed her sister's hands to continue punishing her… lovingly.

"You naughty bitch." Ayane said as she eyed Kasumi's hardened pink nubs. "D-don't look at me like that. I… I'm embarrassed." The older woman replied, jerking her head to the side. "Fine." The Woman Tengu paused for a while and reached the knot on her bandanna then untied it. "Ayane, what are you…?" When Ayane placed the blue tie around Kasumi's head, she knew that Ayane is going to blindfold her.

Once again, an evil, sadistic grin spread on the Hajin Mon leader's lips. "There. Better?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm trying to improve my English so bear with me guys.

The walls are breaking. The ground is shaking. The ceiling is collapsing. Yet the two sisters are oblivious to it. No, they're simply too occupied to think about it. They cannot escape anyways. Both of them seem to have already accepted this fate.

"Shall we continue? We don't have much time." Came a sly remark from the younger girl as she positioned herself back above Kasumi. The Tenjin Mon kunoichi swallowed in nervousness when she felt Ayane resumed her angelic movements upon her breasts. It was undeniably amazing. Ayane's hands are working like magic. Her nipples hardened more as Ayane pinched and played with them.

"Hmm… It feels good, doesn't it?" Ayane asked but Kasumi just kept her mouth closed to prevent moans from escaping. Noticing that Kasumi is unresponsive, she said. "Acting tough, huh? We'll see." In a sudden, the lavender-haired girl's tongue came into action, attacking the older sister's right breast. "Ngh!" A loud moan of pleasure came out from Kasumi's mouth. The sensation was too good for her. Ayane grinned deviously when she heard this. It was music to her ears.

"A-ayane! Uh..." Ayane's hot and wet tongue continued its violent and passionate assault on Kasumi's breast. Ayane would suck it as if she was getting milk from it then would bite it as if she's trying to bite it off from Kasumi's breast then would go back to licking it like a melting ice cream. Her free hand was busy fondling her sister's other breast as well. Kasumi was helpless and unable to fight back. The more she moans, the more aggressive Ayane becomes.

The strange, weird feeling Kasumi experienced a while ago started to manifest more physically. Naturally, she'd feel more aroused and bothered. Specifically, something soaked and burning started to build up between her agile legs while Ayane's ardent onslaught went on Kasumi's other breast.

Kasumi's beautiful caramel optics rolled back under Ayane's bandanna due to the immense pleasure Ayane is giving her. Drops of sweat began to roll down her forehead. She felt her head become light as well. "Ayane… oh, Ayane…" She moaned as she gasped for air.

Feeling satisfied, Ayane pulled away from her sister's bubbly breasts, leaving Kasumi's nipples and the area around them covered in her own saliva. "Ayane…" A content smile appeared on the runaway shinobi's lips. Kasumi didn't know how to put it in words. She didn't even know what came onto her to let this happen.

"Thank you… Ayane…" Kasumi spoke, still catching her breath. "It's strange but… it worked…"

"Thank you for what?" Ayane retorted, remaining atop Kasumi.

"For t-this…" Kasumi nervously replied, a deep blush on her cheeks became visible. Ayane chuckled in response. "You're very naïve."

"Huh?" Kasumi innocently asked.

"This isn't over yet." Quickyly, Ayane pinned her sister's wrists against the ground to plant a kiss on her lips. "Mmph-!" The ferociousness that Kasumi displayed when she kissed Ayane earlier is happening at this very moment. Ayane penetrated the nukenin's warm mouth with her tongue, savoring and tasting every corner of it. The sweetness of Ayane's tongue came into her gustatory senses once more. She thought it tasted like strawberries.

Whilst the two are engaged in this fervent activity, the Killer Kunoichi's hand slowly and stealthily moved lower to reach Kasumi's covered sex. Kasumi absently broke the kiss and moaned when she felt Ayane's electric touch. Ayane felt that is already dampening. A smug look appeared on her face.

"Good. You're more than ready."


End file.
